Pokemon: A New Tradition
by DrenaDragon
Summary: Let's go on an adventure to discover the truth of the world. A truth no one was ready to know. Travel through a new region with the protagonists Haruna and Natsu Udayar to find out more.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

_A/N: The prologue. Enjoy._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

 _Summary: Let's go on an adventure to discover the truth of the world. A truth no one was ready to know._ _Travel through a new region with the protagonists Haruna and Natsu Udayar to find out more._

* * *

 **Pokémon: A New Tradition**

 **Chapter 0: Prologue**

* * *

Chaos. That would explain the state of our once peaceful world. Complete chaos.

How does peace become chaos? It only takes one Pokemon and two very competitive siblings.

How does chaos become peace? Only two very competitive siblings and one Pokemon is needed.

Chaos to peace. Peace to chaos. Would the same Pokemon and siblings suffice or do we need something new? Peace to chaos. Chaos to peace. What would happen? Who would it be?

Would it be slow? Would it be fast? What would happen? Who would it be? Who knows? Who knows! Hehe.

I laugh. I laugh. This is very funny you see.

Who would win? Who's would weep? Pokemon or humans? Who would win? Who would weep?

Maybe it's time, maybe I'd win.

* * *

 _A/N: Enjoyed it? Want more? All you gotta do is review, favourite and follow to see more of a new region, new characters, and a new tradition!_


	2. Chapter 1: A New Start

_A/N: Please do enjoy!_

* * *

 **Pokémon: A New Tradition**

 **Chapter 1: A New Start**

* * *

It was a bright summer evening, the day before all the kids across the Futuro Region start their journey. Pokémon have never been distributed in one day before, it was a new tradition they were trying to create these past few years. New trainers will obtain Pokémon on the same day every year. On this day families let their children go on a journey to let them learn about the world. But not all children get this chance and few go the year after they are supposed to. Due to this new tradition, there are no longer just three Pokémon to choose from. The starters are a variety of rare Pokémon that are seen across the region in secluded areas.

It was their 10th birthday and they were celebrating with family. The girl, the younger of the twins, had long blond hair that touched her waist. Her bright blue eyes glowed before the fire lit candles. With her brown hands she pulled her hair back and blew the candle after making a wish. Her wish was the same as every year, 'I wish to become a great psychic type gym leader like my grandmother,' a wish that would never change. Although the girl has yet to start her journey and doesn't have a Pokémon as of yet, she has had this dream for years. Their parents clapped; it was now her twin brother's turn to make a wish.

The boy, the older one of the twins, had medium length blond hair, blue eyes and brown skin. He looked much like his sister as they were identical twins although of opposite genders. Natsu blew the fire lit candle out. His wish was to be the Pokémon Master and catch all the Pokémon in the Pokémon Universe. Also to always be over 9000 steps ahead of Haruna and be the Pokémon League Champion.

"Happy Birthday, Haruna! Happy Birthday, Natsu!" their father and mother said each holding a gift wrapped in Pokéball wrapping paper. They both handed their kids their individual gifts. They gave the twins a hug and told them, "You two will love these!" Before they could open their presents their mother handed both of them 2 envelopes each. The envelopes were from the Professor of Present City, the city in which the family lived; it was exactly what the kids were expecting.

Haruna stared at the small white envelope. She noticed the envelope was already open and she lifted the fold. Haruna took the 2 pieces of paper out of its cover and left the other envelope on the floor. With both hands she unfolded the paper and read:

" _Dear Future Trainer,"_ Haruna read,

" _The day you receive this letter you are either 10 years old or turning 10. Perhaps you are older? Well that does not matter. The reason I sent you this letter is to give you the opportunity to start your journey on July 16_ _th_ _. As you may already know every child in this region has this opportunity and you may be wondering why you received a letter. Well, it is simple. This letter is YOUR personal invitation to obtain YOUR VERY OWN Pokémon! This invitation is to ensure we have not missed a child and to avoid giving those who are not on our list a Pokémon._

 _On the form below be sure to have a parent or guardian sign, detach and return the form to the lab by July 15_ _th_ _. There is also the option to go VIP. Please check the option in the form for more information._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Professor Ru Acacia"_

At the last paragraph Haruna raised an eyebrow, "What form?" There was no form on the letter but instead a part was torn off. The other piece of paper was her invitation but it didn't have a form either. It didn't take her too long to realize, her parents were smiling and there was a torn off form which meant, "Oh, you already sent it. When did we get the letter anyways?"

Their father smiled and said, "We got the letter last week and sent the form the day after! In fact the red envelope has a different message! Why don't you read it, Nat?"

Natsu opened the red envelope not caring to notice the small red VIP stamp placed in the corner. He began to dramatically read the letter,

" _Dear Future Trainer,_

 _Congratulation! You are now a VIP Trainer. This status cost you $100 000, unless you are the child, grandchild, or direct relative of a previous or current gym leader, elite four, or champion in that case it only cost you_ _50 000."_

Natsu laughed, "Well, good thing grandma is the gym leader of Present city."

"Mom was the champion before too," Haruna said, "Did that mean we got this for free?"

"Unfortunately no but we got an extra special discount. We only needed to pay $25 000 each," their mother said, "Finish reading will you Knotty boy?"

He continued to read cringing as he heard the nickname he so detested, " _This status will allow you to be one of the first few to get a Pokemon as well as receive special items and privileges during your journey which will be explained on the day you receive your Pokemon._

 _Your's Truly,_

 _Professor Acacia"_

"Are you sure this isn't a rip off? Or a scam?" Natsu and Haruna said at the same time. Natsu handed the letter back to his mother and so did Haruna.

"Don't worry we know the Professor and they wouldn't do such a thing!" their mother said with a smile taking the letters from the children.

"You sure?" the twins asked unsure if they could trust their parents or this professor. Their parents had an unhealthy habit of purchasing unnecessary items and getting scammed. The only smart adult they knew was their grandmother but they barely saw her as she was a very busy gym leader. They were told they have an older brother who would be 20 years old by now but they never met him. He went off on his journey before they were born and never came back home. So, they were pretty sure he was smart to not come back.

"You can open your gifts by the way!" their parents commented trying to change the topic. The twins shrugged and opened their gifts.

"This is awesome! Thank you!" they both exclaimed as they found their gifts to be absolutely amazing! Haruna got an Espeon knapsack and Natsu an Umbreon knapsack. Both of their favourite Eevee evolutions in knapsack form! It was amazing! They opened their bags and found small plushies of their absolute favourite pokemon! Natsu's being Lucario and Haruna's Gardevoir, "Thankyou!Thankyou!Thankyou! You are the best parents ever!"

"As long as you're happy," their parents said happily. They gave a smile to their kids, it was almost time for dinner, "Let's go eat!"

After dinner the kids made their way to their rooms. Their rooms were right across from each other. "Good night! Tomorrow we are going to be Pokemon Trainers!" they exclaimed excitedly entering their separate rooms.

"Do you think they'll have Ralts?" Haruna asked her brother through her walkie talkie that was by her bedside table. She was curled up in her blanket and laying down getting ready to sleep.

"I don't know but I hope they have Riolu!" Natsu whispered excitedly. He was in his own bed covered in his blanket. After talking to each other about their soon to be adventure they fell fast asleep dreaming about their journey ahead.

* * *

 _A/N: This chapter was made with the contribution of my younger brother, from this point forward chapters will be written solely by me._

 _Additionally, thank you for reading! Please review, favourite and follow to find out more about this wonderful new region and these new characters!_


	3. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

**Pokémon: A New Tradition**

 **Chapter 2: The Journey Begins**

* * *

It was the morning of a brand new day, the twins were excited for this was the day they will get their very first Pokémon. Unlike other regions the Futuro region had a new way of receiving pokemon, in this new tradition new trainers receive pokemon on the same day every year. Due to this, the starters the trainers could choose from are not set in stone meaning that they have several rare Pokémon to chose from that are found all across the region. Making the decision much harder than the truly traditional three starters; Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. Not only was this a decision for the trainers but also for the Pokémon.

"Hurry up, Haruna!" Natsu shouted at his twin sister who was still eating breakfast, "How many pancakes are you going to eat? A thousand?"

"Maybe," Haruna said quietly she took a bite out of the large pancake she was currently eating.

"Haruna that's your last pancake or else you're going to be late to the lab," their father said with a smile, "I have to make more for your mother so please stop eating them all."

"Honey is breakfast ready?" their mother said walking into the kitchen. She sat at the table and began to read the newspaper. Their father walked over to where their mother sat and put a mug of coffee onto the table.

"Almost your daughter ate all the pancakes you were suppose to eat, so I'm making some more," their father said with a smile.

"So, today mom is being dad and dad's being mom, again?" Haruna asked her brother who she was now standing beside.

"Where'd you come from!?" Natsu said in surprise at his sister's sudden appearance, "Yeah they've been acting weird for awhile."

"You want to leave before anything gets any weirder?" Haruna asked her brother as she put on her shoes. Natsu nodded walking out the door. Haruna followed behind, "Bye mom, bye dad."

"Why'd you say bye? Hurry up let's leave before dad comes and gives us hugs and kisses. It's creepy when he does," Natsu said dragging his sister out of the house and toward the lab.

Their father and mother walked up to the doorway and shouted toward their kids, "You didn't forget anything did you?"

Their children ignored their existence and continued to walk away, "Mom and dad have been weird since that new rule for trainers had been announced," Natsu said walking faster.

"That's true," Haruna agreed walking slightly faster than her brother. Her brother picked up his pace to be ahead of his sister. She moved on ahead. He moved even faster. She picked up her pace. He went for a run. She ran behind slowly catching up.

"Last one to the lab is a Slowpoke," Natsu said going into a full sprint. Haruna moved at the same speed.

"What's so bad about Slowpoke?" Haruna asked. The twins speed matched, each trying to move faster than the other. They ran passing by all obstacles. Natsu used a shortcut and Haruna used another. Both were separated but still moved at the same speed.

"Ouch," they both said after making a turn. They bumped into each other and both fell to the ground. They rubbed their bottoms as they got up, "You okay?" they asked each other. "I'm fine," they answered.

"Haruna! We're at the lab!" Natsu said excited. He realized something, "That's means we have a tie! Again!" he said disappointed.

"Maybe when we get our first Pokémon, we can have a battle to figure out who's better and break our tie streak," Haruna said skipping ahead to the lab. She pulled out her invitation and her VIP invite to show the lab assistant who was standing in front of the lab. Natsu followed to be at the same pace as his twin. He also had his invites at hand.

After showing the invites the twins were showed in and brought to a room. The twins looked around the room, there were three others in the room. They all looked like they were the same age as the twins. Two of them were boys and the last a girl, they were talking to each other. One of the boys had pale skin and black hair he was talking with a very soft voice. The other had slightly tanned skin and had brown hair he was talking with a loud and enthusiastic voice. The only girl had red hair and didn't talk at all she just listened. The twins looked at each other puzzled. They weren't aware that they were going to be kept in a room before choosing a Pokémon. They walked farther into the room and both sat on a chair sitting across from each other. They took out a small whiteboard from their bag to begin their silent conversation.

The door of the room opened, a girl with short blue hair and brown skin walked into the room. The twin looked toward her and when their eyes met she looked away quickly. She flopped onto a chair and sat with one leg across the other. She didn't talked to anyone. 'Her eyes were a pretty colour' Haruna wrote onto her board, 'a pretty blue like ours.'

Natsu nodded in agreement, 'Anyone with the same colour eyes as ours has pretty eyes.' Natsu noticed she looked a lot like them in terms of eye and skin colour but she had a more mature look to her unlike them. They were shorter than her and looked a lot like they were ten. She looked older, they weren't sure if she was.

'The other girl has really nice blue eyes and the two boys have a pretty brown colour' Haruna wrote back to her brother. She couldn't help but notice although it was a bit strange to. Her brother smiled.

'Why are we looking at the eye colours of others?' Natsu asked although he found it funny. It was strange to look at people and automatically comment on their appearance. They never done that before. 'It's kind of creepy.'

'I don't know… let's talk about Pokémon instead!' she smiled while her brother read. He smiled back with a nod. They really needed something else to talk about.

As Natsu was writing his response the girl with blue hair walked by, "What are you two doing?" she asked as the two were silently writing something to each other. She was curious.

Her sudden appearance surprised the twins they held the board facing down and looked at the girl, "W-we were just talk-writing about Pokémon." They lied.

"Yeah? Do you mind if I join?" she asked. She was bored and thought talking to these curious twins would be fun.

"S-Sure!" Haruna said happily but startled. She kind of wanted to talk to this girl since she seemed so cool! Natsu looked at his sister surprised.

"I guess we don't mind," he said quietly agreeing with Haruna. It would be good for them to make a friend since they probably won't be able to see their old ones anytime soon.

"You guys are twins right?" the girl asked. The twins nodded. "Cool. My name is Jewell Cory. What's yours?"

"I am Haruna Udayar and this is my older brother by less than 5 minutes Natsu Udayar," Haruna said happily. She didn't have many friends so hopefully Jewell will be one.

"Nice names. So, what about Pokémon were you talking-I mean writing about," Jewell asked with a laugh. She sat down beside Haruna and looked at the two curiously.

"We were talking about what Pokémon we want to have as our starter," Natsu lied but they were probably going to talk about it anyways, "I want a Riolu and Haruna wants a Ralts. What about you?"

"We don't even know what Pokémon would be there but I would want...Togepi," she said and added quietly so no one could hear, "Since I know they have one."

"Togepi is really cute!" Haruna said, "but not as cute as Ralts," she giggled.

The door opened wide with a loud thud, "Welcome VIP Future Trainers!" A young person walked into the room. No one was sure as to whether or not that person was a male or female. The person had black and red hair that resembled a Zoroark. They also had dark skin that was very close to the colour black and deep red eyes. They all knew that that person was Professor Acacia. The professor smiled, "I'm happy all you VIPs came on time! I'm going to explain to you what exactly a VIP is and after that we would give you the promised items. When all that is done you get to choose your Pokemon. Before we start any questions?"

All the children in the room stayed quiet no one wanted to ask a question as they had nothing to ask. The twins thought the professor was strange but stayed quiet. "Alright, I guess I'll start explaining," Acacia said, "A VIP does not only get first choice of starter Pokémon but also has several privileges throughout the region! Being a VIP means you would get great discounts on all trainer and Pokémon items throughout the region! You will also get the best rooms in the Pokémon centres and any other inn or hotel for free! Not to mention when it comes to battling gym leaders you would be the first priority! You will also be in charge of filling out the Pokédex which I'm sure you heard of. The data that was originally on the Pokédex mysteriously disappeared so we need the six of you to refill it. We synced these Pokédex so that any data on one would transfer to another," Acacia paused for a bit and then continued, "I guess that's all. Any questions?"

"So, like any item that involves Pokémon and trainers are discounted right?" the boy with brown hair asked, "Does that include evolution stones?"

"Yes, any and all Pokémon or trainer items," the professor said with a smile, "Any other questions?"

"You know how you said that we can stay at a hotel or inn for free is it all inclusive or is it just the room?" the boy with black hair asked softly.

"All inclusive," the professor said smiling, "Anything else?" As no one said anything the professor moved on, "My assistants here are giving you the items mentioned in the letter. Please return the bag to the assistant after putting the items into your own bag."

Haruna, Natsu, and Jewell received the cloth bag of items from the assistant. In the bag there were several different items. There were a whole lot of Pokéballs, a bunch of healing/status items, three random evolution stones, and a few other items. The assistant gave them each a small box each box was a different colour and their names were written on them, "My assistants are also giving you a PokéWatch which I will be using to contact you throughout your journey. You will also be able to contact other VIPs using this device. Your numbers are automatically saved into each others PokéWatch with your names. There is also a built in map."

"Cool, my favourite colour," Natsu and Haruna said after they opened the box at the same time. Haruna's PokéWatch was bright green and Natsu's was dark blue.

"I'm happy the two of you like your PokéWatch colours," the professor said happily, "the assistant will now give you your Pokédex and then we will get you a Pokémon." The colours of the Pokédex were the same as the PokéWatch and both twins were really happy.

After all the soon to be trainers put the items into their bags and some in their pockets, they waited for the professor's instructions. "Alright! Let's get ourselves a Pokémon!" the professor said walking out of the room. All the kids followed quickly behind.

"Just choose the Pokémon you want from these," the professor said opening a door. The door lead to a large greenhouse where many Pokémon roamed free. The amount of Pokémon was amazing and the variety was even better. The greenhouse was made in a way to support all Pokémon types from grass types to fire types or any type you could think of. The six future trainers ran into the greenhouse admiring and playing with any Pokémon they could.

"Let's split up so we can cover more ground," Jewell said as the three already had a Pokémon they had in mind. The three ran in different directions to find each other and themselves a Pokémon.

Haruna was searching around the area where a lot of fairy and psychic types stayed. Considering how Ralts is psychic and fairy type she should be able to find one here and maybe even a Togepi. She looked around and was bewild by the amount of Pokémon that was in this area alone. It was amazing. While happily walking around a small Pokémon came up to her. Haruna smiled, "I found you."

Haruna kneeled down to become somewhat face to face with the little Pokémon. "Hello there little guy," she said with a smile. The small Pokémon smiled back and brought her hands up saying it's name. The Ralts seemed to like Haruna.

"I'm Haruna Udayar. Do you want to play with me?" she asked the little Ralts. Ralts nodded while saying its name happily.

"Do you want to play tag?" she asked. The Pokémon tilted it's head in confusion. "It's a game where someone is it. And the one that's it has to catch the others that are not it so that next person becomes it. The person who was originally it is no longer it and the game continues with each member of the game trying to make each other it," she tried to explain.

The Ralts was even more confused, "I'm sorry I'm not the best at explaining," Haruna said sadly. The small Ralts walked closer to the other and patted Haruna's leg as if to say it's okay.

"Do you want to play catch instead?" Haruna asked smiling. She patted the Ralts head to say thank you. The Ralts smiled and nodded as to say she wouldn't mind playing. Haruna looked around, "But what should we catch and throw?" The Ralts walked away and Haruna was left confused, "Did she not want to play?"

Natsu was searching where a whole bunch of different types of Pokémon were. There were so many that there wasn't even a majority of a certain type. Natsu looked around amazed by the amount of Pokémon. He really hoped he'd find a Riolu in this crowd. Looking around he noticed a Pokémon in the distance, "Is that what I think it is?" he ran toward it.

Natsu looked ecstatic as he found the very Pokémon he was looking for. It wasn't the Pokémon Riolu but the Ralts that Haruna wanted. "Hello there little guy?"

The Ralts turned around she was holding a ball. The greeting she got from this boy was the same as that girl. They even looked the same. The Ralts titled it's head in confusion, "Ralts?"

"My sister was looking for a Pokémon just like you! Do you mind if I bring you to her. She should be around here somewhere," Natsu said, "It'd be like a game of hide-and-go-seek."

The Ralts nodded. She assumed the sister he was talking about was that girl. "That's great follow me! She should be around here somewhere," Natsu said walking toward the very direction the Ralts came from, "If I use my twin powers I should be able to find her sooner than later."

Jewell walked around mindlessly trying to find a Togepi. She looked around to find herself a Togepi. She was walking more excitedly when a tiny Pokémon approached her. She crouched down, "Look who I found."

"Hey, I'm Jewell Cory," she said. The little Togepi looked shyly at the other and approached her with caution. "Is something wrong?" she asked. The Togepi was looking at a Pokémon that was behind Jewell. She turned around to find a Riolu.

"Are you scared of the Riolu?" she asked the Togepi. The Riolu was glaring at the young Togepi. Togepi nodded agreeing that he was indeed scared. Jewell patted his head, "Don't worry there's nothing to be afraid of. I'll go and talk it Riolu okay?"

The Togepi nodded eagerly. Jewell stood up and walked toward the Riolu. She sat down on the floor and stared at him. "Are you looking for a trainer?" she asked. The Riolu nodded. "I have a friend that's fond of Riolu. He would love it if you join him," she said. The Riolu looked at her questioningly but nodded shortly after.

"Togepi do you want to join me?" she called out to the small Pokémon. She turned around to find the small Pokémon nodding his head. When she turned back around the little Riolu wasn't there. "I guess I have to find Natsu and Riolu."

She stood up, "Come on Togepi. Let's go find them," the Togepi nodded. She walked toward where she remembered seeing Haruna. Maybe she knew where Natsu was.

Haruna sat where Ralts left her in hopes the Pokémon would come back. However instead of finding a Ralts she found a Riolu standing in front of her. "Hey," she said with a small smile, "my brother would love you to bits." The Riolu looked confused, "I have a brother. His name is Natsu. He is the same age as me and looks like me. We're twins. I'm sure you have siblings that looked almost exactly like you," she smiled. The Riolu laughed because it was true. "Speak of the devil," she said as her brother came up to her, "What's up? Did you find my Ralts?"

"As a matter of fact I did and I see you found a Riolu," he said beaming with energy. The Ralts caught up with Natsu soon after and walked up to Haruna holding a ball.

"Oh, you went to find a ball!" Haruna said happily, "Do you and Riolu want to play catch with us?" She turned to ask Natsu.

"I don't want to play just yet. I need to introduce myself to this lovely creation of Pokémon known as Riolu," Natsu said sitting in front of the Riolu.

"Suit yourself," Haruna said catching the ball Ralts sent to her. Haruna then threw the ball back and their game of catch started.

"I am Natsu Udayar. I'm hoping you would be part of my life. Would you be my Pokémon?" Natsu asked dramatically. The Riolu, who confused at first, laughed. "I'll take that as a yes," Natsu said happily. Riolu nodded. He liked this boy, he was funny. "Do you want to play with them?" Natsu asked pointing at his sister and what appears to be her new Pokémon.

"There you guys are!" Jewell said approaching the group, "I see you found Riolu, Natsu and you found Ralts, Haruna."

"Yeah and you found Togepi," Natsu said as his sister was way too engrossed in her game of catch with Ralts.

Haruna caught the ball, "Oh yeah I forgot to ask Ralts. Do you want to join me?" Ralts nodded eagerly.

"I see you three found yourselves a Pokemon," an assistant said walking up to them handing each of them a Pokéball, "Here is a Pokéball. Using this Pokéball you would catch these Pokémon as all Pokémon in this greenhouse are wild Pokémon. They were bred in this lab. This helps us understand if a Pokémon wants to join you on your journey but I don't think you three would have a problem."

Although they were surprised by the sudden appearance of the assistant, the three took the Pokéball. They lightly tapped the top of the Pokémon's head to try and capture them. After the Pokéball shook three times the Pokémon were captured. "Caught ya," the twins said at the same time under their breath.

"You three can take your leave and start your journey now!" the assistant said ushering them quickly to leave. The three kids looked slightly confused but made the way out of the greenhouse. The assistant noticed the children might get lost as the lab was very large, "I'll help lead you out of the lab."

The three followed the assistant out of the lab. Before any of them could say thank you the assistant left. The looked at each other slightly confused. "So, Jewell you're joining us on our journey," the twins said.

Jewell looked at them even more confused. She was planning on asking them if she could join but in the end they decided for her, "I guess."


	4. Chapter 3: Off to the First City!

**Pokémon: A New Tradition**

 **Chapter 3: Off to the First City!**

* * *

"Ralts use confusion!" Haruna commanded. She was battling Natsu to discover who was the better twin. In all their years of living together they always were matched. No one was better than the other. No one was worse.

"Riolu, dodge and use quick attack!" Natsu called out. He watched as Riolu swiftly dodged Ralts and went for a quick attack. Riolu hit Ralts with Ralts falling to the ground. Ralts got up as soon as she fell.

"Ralts, confusion!" Haruna yelled. She watched as Ralts successfully hit Riolu with confusion. Riolu was now confused. He walked around in a daze.

"Riolu, quick attack!" Natsu said hoping Riolu won't hurt himself in confusion. Luckily, he didn't. Ralts was hit by Riolu's quick attack.

"Confusion. You know you don't need to use only one move, Natsu!" Haruna said. Her Ralts only knew two moves but Riolu knew a complete set of four moves. They were level 10 and knew what they should.

"I can do what I want, little sister," Natsu said sticking out his tongue. Although, due to his distraction he was unable to command Riolu in time. Riolu was hit by another confusion.

Jewell sat under a tree and watched as the twins battled with each other. She wasn't exactly sure how or when it started. It happened too fast for her to notice. She watched as the two continuously used the same attacks hitting each other. She wasn't sure when or even how it was going to end but she didn't care too much. The twins seemed to be smart for trainers who just started their journey. She was impressed.

"How did we get a tie!" the two exclaimed frustrated moments later, "how was that even possible?"

"We should probably head out to the closest town though," Haruna said happily

"Yeah that's true," Natsu said nodding in agreement, "but how do we get there?"

"We use the map that's how," Jewell said opening up the map feature on the PokéWatch, "That town would be Era City. If we go through the path in the forest we will get there in 3 hours by foot."

"Great maybe on the way we can find some Pokémon to catch!" Natsu said in excitement, "Why don't we play a game?"

"Whoever is the first to catch a Pokémon is the winner," Haruna said knowing exactly what her twin was thinking.

"ABSOLutely," Natsu said with a laugh, "Pun totally intended."

"Natsu, why?" Haruna said laughing as she caught the pun.

"I don't get it?" Jewell said, "Whatever let's head to the town before dark. I want to take advantage of the free hotel."

"Oh that's true," Haruna said thinking about the free food.

"You're thinking about food aren't you Haruna," Natsu said with a sigh.

"N-no definitely not. I wasn't thinking about the free gourmet meals…" Haruna said thinking some more about food, "The grilled vegetables and berries… I need to stop thinking of food."

"Yes, yes you do," Jewell said when a thought came across her mind, "And to do that let's eat lunch."

"Yes! Lunch! Food is life!" Haruna said excitedly skipping ahead.

"All you care about is food, Munchlax," Natsu said teasing his sister as he caught up to her speed.

"Munchlax is a good Pokémon!" Haruna said, "Plus, I don't just care about food...it's just my top priority."

"What do you guys think about sandwiches?" Jewel asked looking through her bag. It had enough supplies to make simple sandwiches.

"Yes please!" Haruna said turning around to face Jewell, "Also I found a good spot to set up lunch. Right over there." Haruna pointed to a small clearing near the trees off the path.

Jewell looked up to see the clearing, "Looks good let's head there," she said walking ahead to the spot. The twins followed behind without much thought.

"Hey, can we help?" Natsu asked as Jewell began to set up a place to make the sandwiches.

"You don't need to but if you want to go ahead," Jewell said taking out the bread and the other ingredients.

"Then let's make sandwiches together! After we're done we can all search for Pokémon!" Haruna said, "Sound like a plan? Oh! Natsu make dinner for us when we get to the town! I hadn't had your home cooking in a while!"

"Sound great but is Natsu's cooking good?" Jewell asked as the twins began make their own sandwiches. Jewell looked into her bag and looked to the twins, "Um I'm going to have to go and get something real fast. I forgot it at the lab. You guys travel ahead I'll catch up with you later."

"Can you wait until after we finish eating? That way we can all go together," Natsu said, "And my cooking is "top notch" according to Haruna. Her exact words may I add."

Jewell left without responding leaving the twins alone. "I guess we'll have to eat and leave without her?" Haruna asked confused.

"I guess..." Natsu responded taking a bite out of the sandwich he prepared.

After the two had finished eating Haruna exclaimed, "We could just call her!" She immediately turned her PokéWatch on and clicked on Jewell's icon to call her. After waiting for a few minutes they realized Jewell was not picking up.

"What's up with that? She just leaves without telling us why and she's not even picking up!" Natsu said irritated. He quickly packed up anything that needed to be packed and walked away, "Whatever let's just get to the town before nightfall."

"Oh okay," Haruna said following her brother, "Well I guess the competition would just be between the two of us?"

"Yup," Natsu said looking around. He found it odd that they have yet to run into a Pokémon. He wondered why that was. "I wonder if it's possible to tie in this and if so how?"

"Good question," Haruna said chuckling, "With us not being able to find any Pokémon as of yet it makes me think it's very unlikely for us to find two of them."

Natsu nodded. The two walked through the forest unable to find any Pokémon at all. Having been following the path Natsu stated, "Let's wander off the path to see if we can find Pokémon!"

"What if we get lost?" Haruna asked curiously, "Well I guess we can use our PokéWatch to find our way back. Should we separate?"

"Nah, if we do that we won't know who caught one first," Natsu said shaking his head in disagreement.

"What if we make the competition be who can catch a Pokémon and make it to the city the fastest instead? We can meet up in the Pokémon Center. That way we can split up," Haruna said as she stopped walking.

"That could work," Natsu said stopping beside Haruna, "Let's do that!"

Haruna nodded. "I'm going to be first!" she said running off the path.

"No I'm going to be first," Natsu said running off the path too. He stopped shortly after, "Wait, doesn't this have a higher chance of us tieing?" He shrugged and continued to run looking for Pokémon.

* * *

"Is that what I think that is?" Haruna whispered under her breath. She quietly tiptoed close to the very Pokémon she was certain it was. Walking closer to the yellow creature she hid behind the bush the Pokémon sat in front of.

"Oh my Arceus! It's an Abra!" she squealed very quietly. She took out her Pokédex to check the moves of the Pokémon but found out the only information she had was it's level and gender. It was a male Abra at level 12. Then, she remembered that Abra only have one move that they learn naturally. She fumbled into her bag to find a Pokéball. She only had one chance to catch the little guy since his only move is teleport. She can't afford to send out Ralts.

She threw out her Pokéball and crossed her fingers in hopes of catching him. "No! Why?" she exclaimed as the Pokéball broke and Abra teleported away. "Why? I really wanted him in my life. Why is the world so unfair? Arceus, why?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsu was searching far and wide for any Pokémon but could not find a single one. "There has to be at least one Pokémon out there for me! Give me anything, please!"

As he said that a Magikarp appeared in front of him. He stared at it for a very long time. "Anything but that."

A wild Starly appeared. "Now that's a Pokémon I'm willing to catch!" he said taking out his Riolu.

It ran away, "I think life hates me." Riolu looked at Natsu and nodded.

* * *

"I found it!" Haruna said very very quietly yet very very happily.

There it was eating an oran berry almost mocking Haruna with it's existence. She decided to approach it. Maybe she can talk it into being her Pokémon. She does have the persuasive abilities to do so.

She slowly walked up to it, "Hello."

The Abra looked at her with what felt like a glare. Her Ralts came out of her Pokéball hoping to help her trainer.

"Ralts I didn't-" Haruna started until she noticed that the Abra was getting along with her Ralts, "Nevermind keep doing your thing."

* * *

Starly appeared once again into the life of Natsu who was planning on giving up. "It's the Starly!" he exclaimed preparing to battle with his Riolu. Before Natsu could command Riolu, Riolu looked at Natsu with eyes asking to be listened to. "What's up Rio?"

"Ri Riolu," Riolu said firmly. Natsu somehow understood what he was saying.

"I understand you don't want to hurt," Natsu took out his Pokédex, "her but how else am I going to catch Starly."

"Rio," Riolu said just as firmly.

"You're going to try to convince her?" Natsu said confused, "I guess you can try."

* * *

"Hehe I just caught an Abra!" Haruna snickered returning Ralts into her Pokéball and starting to make her way to the Era city, "I bet I'm going to win by a landslide now!"

* * *

"Oh my Arceus! It worked!" Natsu said happily putting away both Riolu and his new Starly into his bag. He started making his way to Era City.

* * *

As the twins took what they believed to be a shortcut to Era city they didn't end up meeting up in the process but they both arrived to the Pokémon Centre at the same time. The sun was setting and the two only noticed each other once stepping into the centre.

"How? How did we end up in a tie?"

Frustrated they both made their way to Nurse Joy to heal their Pokémon.

"Where do you think Jewell is?" Haruna asked Natsu.

"Over there," Natsu said pointing at someone who was just entering the Pokémon Centre, "I was joking but it actually is her. I'm disappointed."

"I know how you feel bro," Haruna said before running over to Jewell, "How'd you get here so fast?"

"I just did," Jewell said as she walked up to Nurse Joy to heal her Pokémon.

"Wait, you have another Pokémon too!" Haruna exclaimed, "What is it?"

"It's an Emolga," Jewell said.

"An Emgola!" Natsu said, "Where'd you find that?"

"It was just sleeping in a tree and I threw a Pokéball," Jewell said, "but the Pokéball broke. So, I attacked it. Threw a second Pokéball and caught it."

"It took me a solid half hour to convince Abra to join my time!"

"It took me a solid half hour to convince Starly too!"

"Convince why didn't you attack it?"

"Riolu didn't want to."

"Abra likes to teleport so I only had one chance..."

"Oh. Well, that's interesting."

"Haruna, Natsu, and Jewell you're Pokemon are healed and ready to go," Nurse Joy called out to the kids. They proceeded to the front desk to receive their Pokémon back from the nurse just as they did a man burst through the front doors of the centre.


End file.
